The Spider and The Merc
by KitsuneXen
Summary: Peter is 17, homeschooled, living with his aunt and trying to earn the respect of the Avengers. His loneliness and boredom leaves him on a mission to figure out who this new masked man is on town. He didn't expect to enjoy the other man's company as much as he does. He is funny and interesting. Peter cannot get his mind off of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Peter had never seen the other masked man before. He should know the names of all the masked vigilantes in his city from looking through the archives of the Avengers computers but this man struck no resemblance to any of the superheroes in his database.

Peter was swinging down a busy street in Manhattan when he crossed paths with the man wearing a red and black costume very similar to his own. He looked clumsy as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop and Peter followed him with his eyes as he disappeared into an alleyway.

"I wonder where he is going in such a rush? He didn't even notice me swinging so close by to him. Might have to follow him and see what he is up to." he thought to himself as he let out another web. So lost in his thoughts, he almost forgot about his spidey sense and barely dodged an arrow aimed at him. As it sped past his forehead, he turned to see a familiar face, Kraven the hunter, behind the bow.

"Missed again Kravey~ I think its time you get a new hobby. This one isn't really working out for you." Peter teased, pulling up his mask slightly above his mouth to stick his tongue like a preschooler.

"You should not speak so soon little spider" he replied with a thick Russian accent.

Before Peter could react, he felt the force of a net pin him down to a nearby building. The material was too strong for him to break free from. He was thankful the Avengers were not there to see him in this state but at the same time he regretted going on patrol on his own because now he had no one to help him out of this mess.

"Do you like my new toy, Spider-man? It works like a boomerang, goes out like an arrow and comes back as a net. I bet you were not seeing this coming?"

'ShitShitShit this is not going well' Peter panicked to himself as the larger man began to approach him with a large hunting knife in hand. He pressed his temple hard against the ground with his eyes clamped shut as he tried to think of a last minute escape plan when he heard the bang of a bullet out in the distance.

"Son of a bitch!" Kraven growled as his knife was shot right out of his grip. He clutched his now bleeding hand, trying to slow the flow of the blood when another shot rang through the air. This one hit his shoulder, leaving him curled up on the ground in pain. A dark figure leapt from a nearby rooftop, landing right in front of the injured hunter.

Peter was looking up by now, watching the scene taking place in front of him. The mysterious man stood between him and Kraven. Peter was able to see the back of his legs and his boots. Strapped on his back were two katanas, which he reached around and pulled out of their holsters. He hoped the man would turn around and use those swords to free him, but he went to the other direction, pressing both blades on Kravens neck, lifting his face to look at his masked one.

Peter could see the rage in the masked man's posture. He was tense and stood glued in his position as Kraven begged for his life.

Peter was in a panic. He knew that Kraven was a bad guy, but he had no clue who the other man was or what his position was in terms of good or bad. All he knew was that that man's life was in danger and as a good guy, Spider-man cannot stand by and let any person, innocent or otherwise, be killed in front of him without doing something about it. The masked man moved, ready to slice Kravens head off when Peter interjected.

"Good guys don't kill people!" he yelled as he repositioned his body just enough to shoot a web at one of his hands, pulling a blade away from Kraven's neck. The masked man stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the sudden force. His other blade cut lightly into the other man's neck but not enough to cause any severe damage. He turned to Peter and back to Kraven and without a word pulled out a handgun from a holster on his thigh and shot the hunter in the leg, leaving him unable to walk on his own. As Kraven screamed out in pain, the stranger knelt down by Peter and spoke in a low voice.

"Call the cops and let them deal with him from here." and with that he used his katana to break through the ropes, freeing Peter from its grip.

"Thanks for the help." Peter replied but the man was already gone. Peter caught sight of him scaling down the side of the building into the empty alleyway. 'Can't let someone like him running around my city without a profile.' he thought as he shot a spider tracer that clung to the other man's costume. 'I'll deal with him another night. I should head back home before my aunt worries about me too much.' But it was too late. He was already receiving a phone call from from Aunt May and she sounded extremely upset to find his bed empty yet again.

"I swear if you keep sneaking out at night, I'm gonna have to put bars on your windows, Peter. You know I'm too old to be worrying about where you are all the time. Please come home so I can get to sleep peacefully!"

"Ok Aunt May! I know, I'm sorry! I'll be home in a few minutes."

After a quick phone call to the police department, he made his way back to his house, but his mind was filled with questions about the masked man. 'He didn't look too much older than me and his voice was so, so…. ' A light blush formed across his face and he thanked God his mask was there to hide it. 'Nevermind. I need to stop thinking about him now, for all I know he's a villain just like Kraven. Gotta keep my mind focused on important business!' But he had so many questions about this man and why he saved him.

A few days had passed since that night. Peter was in his room working on a Chemistry lesson. After a lot of personal debate, he reasoned that it would be best for him switch to virtual school for his senior year now that he had all this new superhero responsibility. It would make things easier and he would have the freedom to leave on missions or on patrol at any time of the day; it would also keep innocent students safe from the danger that always follows him. But Peter did miss having a social life and talking to people his age. Now he spends all his time with his Aunt and her book club or the Avengers. Most teenagers would think it would be really cool to be around these superheroes all the time but it did get really boring and repetitive. And they were usually too busy to pay much attention to a 17 year old kid. It didn't matter that he was close friends with both Iron Man and Captain America. He was still a kid and a rookie when it came to saving the world and all.

"Finally done with that lesson. That should cover all my classes for this week." he yawned. It was noon on a Wednesday and he had absolutely nothing to do and no one to talk to with his aunt working another double shift at the hospital and all the Avengers being out on some type of conference or meeting. He couldn't really remember at the moment and didn't care. They hardly included him in these things. It was at that moment he glanced down at his costume, lazily thrown on the corner of his bed and remembered the man from the other night.

"I wonder if the tracker is still on him?" he thought out loud. He rummaged through his desk drawers and pulled out a remote looking device with a large digital screen. He booted it up and a projection of New York City appeared before him with a few scattered flashing red lights around the city. Most had names associated with them, except one that was moving quickly towards Central Park.

"That must be him!" Peter was so excited to see that flashing light that he almost kissed the screen. He suited up and left before letting himself have any time to think of a plan of action. Boredom and curiosity would be the death of him.

"Are you supposed to be that Spider-guy? It's a cool costume, but you're missing the webs."

"Um yeah sure… its a… uh... work in progress!"

"I'd be careful wearing that out in public. People might mistake you for the real thing!"

Peter couldn't believe what he was witnessing. This guy was out in broad daylight getting a hotdog from a food truck, pretending to be a Spider-man cosplayer. And people were buying it? '_I never carry around weapons and I don't wear all those bulky pouches!'_ he whined to himself. It was about time someone put this guy in his place! Peter adjusted his web-shooters and made his way from the top of a nearby building to the sidewalk shared by the other man. He tried to make himself look bigger, more threatening. He pushed out his chest and stood as tall as he could, but it did little help with the other man being a whole head taller than him.

"Excuse me, can I have a word with you in private?" he tried to say in his most intimidating voice possible.

Even though they were both wearing masks, Peter could see the look of confusion on the other man's face. He was tense at first, but after taking a quick look at who it was that approached him, he could see his facial muscles relax under the mask and then… he laughed?

'_Wait, what's so funny?'_

"What's up with the tough guy act, Spidey? I can see right through it. Are you here to thank me for saving you the other night?"

"D-Don't act so friendly with me! I want you to address me as Spider-Man!"

"Man? Are you sure, kid? From where I'm standing you look like you can't be older than 15 under that suit."

"Who are you calling a kid!? You don't look too much older yourself! And- no, I'm getting off track. I'm here to ask you what you were up to the other night before you helped me and… who are you?"

The man lifted his mask above his nose and took a bite of his hotdog, stalling a few seconds before answering.

"Hey, why don't I buy you a hotdog and we talk about this in private? These aren't half bad and I think we gained a bit of an audience standing out in the open like this."

Peter looked around to see a confused crowd of people gawking at them, some even taking pictures on their Iphones. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Yes thats what I was trying to ask of you before you got me sidetract."

"So its a date~" the other hummed as he turned to buy a few more hotdogs.

"Thats not what I- oh, nevermind, just hurry up I don't have all day!" Peter lied.

They sat on an empty rooftop overlooking the surprisingly peaceful city. Crime had been down the past few days, excluding the little incident with Kraven. Peter was thankful to have some time to himself and most of all, social time. He never realized how much he had craved another person's company until he shared a rooftop with a complete stranger in a costume similar to his while eating hotdogs.

"So first of all, who exactly are you? I've been looking through the Avengers database and I can't find a single file on you! What name do you go by at least?"

"Well, that's not creepy at all Spidey, haha! I don't exactly have a cool superhero name like yours. I just go by Wade Wilson, but you can just call me Wade."

"You go by your name!? Isn't that a bit dangerous? You are risking not only your safety, but the safety of all your loved ones!"

"Well Spidey, here's the deal, I don't have any loved ones. Parents are dead, no known relatives, and I've pretty much been a loner for as long as I can remember. It really doesn't matter if people know my name because I am literally a nobody."

He said this all so lightly, even throwing in a chuckle here and there, but Peter didn't find it at all amusing.

"So you are an Avenger? Thats pretty cool! I hear Captain America is part of that too! He's my favorite superhero. I'm even wearing some Cap underwear right now!" He began to tug down his own pants to show Peter before he was interrupted.

"N-No, that's okay, I believe you! You don't have to show me." he sounded flustered and he grabbed the other man's wrist to stop his pants from going down any further. He looked up to see a big goofy smirk on his chili stained lips.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked nicely." Wade teased. And with that, Peter quickly let go of the others wrist and sat drowning in his own embarrassment. He was amazed by how easy it was for Wade to leave him speechless.

"I'm not an Avenger." Peter admitted after recollecting his thoughts.

"But what about all that Avenger talk about the Mansion and database?"

"Well, I'm friends with some of the Avengers, kind of. They let me hang around and go on some missions with them, but I'm not officially on the team. They said they wanted more qualified and experienced heroes and I don't really fit that requirement. I may have a chance in a few more years, though…. what about you? I'm guessing from the way you saved me the other night that you are a hero too, right?"

"Sort of. I'm more of a freelance hero. I'll take almost any mission if the pay is good. It's not that bad of a life. I get to travel a lot and see new places. Thats why I'm here in New York! Just finished a real high paying one."

"What exactly do you do on these missions?"

"Oh you know, same as you. I see a bad guy, I stop them from doing bad things, only I get paid." Wade took another bite of the hotdog he had been holding out in front of him during the conversation. This left the two of them in an awkward silence. Wade was so strange to Peter, so interesting, and he had so many other questions to ask him but they were all lost in his mind. All he could do was stare at the other hero under his mask.

Just before Peter could get a word out of his mouth, a telephone rang. It belonged to Wade and he picked it up with no hesitation.

"Sorry I have to take his" he motioned for Spidey to stay seated where he was and walked off towards the opposite corner of the building.

"Wade here! Whats up? I was hoping to hear from you two days ago?.. uh huh… wait.. You're shitting me right!? Fuck!... Yeah yeah I know I got it covered. Don't worry I'll fix it tonight….. Are you serious? Thats 2 grand less than the original deal!... Okay! Okay! I get it…. yes I will check in tomorrow night. Goodbye"

Wade was frantically pacing back and forth. He almost slammed his phone into the concrete with his goodbye but stopped himself the moment he remembered he had a guest up there with him.

"Oh hey, you didn't happen to hear any of that did you?" he asked nervously.

"No not at all" Peter replied sarcastically.

"Well duty calls! I'm off to the Wade Cave. It was nice talking to you Spidey but it looks like I may be leaving town again pretty soon"

"Wait you're leaving just like that? I still had some more questions for you and-"

"Hey Baby-boy calm down. Here, hand me your phone"

"What for?"

"So I can give you my number. Its the best way to contact me. Its not like I have a bat signal or anything." Wade replied while making grabby hands towards Peter. He didn't hesitate to pull out his phone and hand it over to the Merc. Wade happily dialed in his number and returned the phone to its owner.

"I should still be in town tomorrow. Give me a call if you want to meet up one last time Petey~" He sung to the younger hero.

As he left, Peter scrolled down his contacts to see where the number was. It was stored under the name, "Wade 3 3 3" which he thought was pretty cute and didn't bother changing. Thats when it hit him.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT MY NAME!?"

But he figured it out as soon as those words left his lips. Never again will he make the mistake of letting another masked vigilante have access to his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade didn't get any sleep at all that night. He searched as many nooks and crannies, as many alleyways and warehouses, but still ended up coming home empty handed. Wherever these targets went, it was surely off the radar enough that a skilled mercenary like Wade couldn't find them. Wade was back in his small studio apartment, leaned over, face in hands, as he tried to retrace his steps and think of anyplace he might have missed. Cans of energy drinks littered his counter and floors along with maps of the city that he had scribbled all over.

"This is hopeless! I'll never find these fucking people! My boss is going to be furious with me" he slammed his head against the surface in frustration. All those hours of searching were finally taking a toll on his body and he was just about giving up. His eyelids suddenly felt a lot heavier, as did the rest of his body. He let his body take over, sliding his head down to lay cushioned by his arm and shut his eyes to drift off into a well deserved nap.

'Bzzzzzzzzzt bzzzzzzzzzt'

"Fuck"

'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt'

"I swear the world just hates to see me happy!" Wade growled as he reached for his buzzing phone. He noticed the sun had gone down a bit already and checked the time on his phone. It was already 7pm, although it felt like he was barely asleep for five minutes. He would have left it to ring but the incoming number caught his eye. It was unfamiliar but not a blocked number like most of his clients use. He accepted the call and held the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?" He asked before the person on the other line had a moment to speak.

"Um this is Wade right?" The other asked, a bit shocked by the rude answer.

"Yes it is. Who's asking?"

"It's peter"

"Peter?" He heard the other man sigh in frustration to his response.

"Yeah Peter, remember?" He lowered his voice, " you know... Spider-man?" He said in a near whisper.

"Oh Spidey! What's up baby boy!? You actually called, how sweet! You must really love me huh?" Wade laughed. He didn't even have to see the other face to know he was getting a Spidey glare through the phone.

"Are you still in town? I'm free all night and just wondering if you wanted to get together before you left." He chose to ignore most of wades previous statements.

Wade looked around his cluttered apartment, remembering the work he had to get done. Just the thought of it gave him a headache. 'Fuck this shit!' He mentally yelled to himself. 'I need a break anyways. Gotta clear my mind and start from scratch'

"Yeah, I'm free. Where are we meeting?"

"I'm actually right outside of Times Square right now, I just dropped of my aunt to meet up with her friends. Do you think you can meet up here? I'm outside of that one huge toy store off 5th Avenue."

"Don't you think I'll attract too much attention in a bright red costume in such a crowded area?"

"I was thinking we could meet up out of costume and do some normal, teenage things for a change" he sounded a bit desperate but when was the last time he had done anything normal in his life with another person his age?

"Are you sure about that?"

'Wait crap why did I say that! Of course I want to see what's under that mask! Jesus Wade think before you speak!' He mentally panicked, hoping that Peter would not take back his offer.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I trust you Wade. I'm okay with you knowing my identity and I know how stupid that sounds and I might end up regretting this tomorrow but you gotta take chances every now and then. And I'm choosing to trust you" everything that came out of his mouth sounded sincere and Wade swore he was in a dream.

'He trusts me! He actually trusts ME! I'm probably going to end up disappointing him but damn I've never gotten this from another person before.'

"Be there in 15 baby boy" he ended the call with a loud kiss sound before rushing to get ready. He ran in and out of the shower in record speeds and ran around his apartment nude, looking for that one pair of jeans that 'show off how amazing his ass looks' as he likes to call them. Only that set him back another 5 minutes which caused him to panic even more when he looked at the time.

"Crap I'm late! Why did I have to say 15!?" He groaned as he rushed out the door.

[which toy store did you say you were in front of?]

[FAO, that's the bigger one]

[are you sure? Because the toys r us one has a freaking Ferris wheel inside of it from what I am seeing]

[I said I was outside of Times Square. I'm only about 10 minutes away from you. Should I just meet you there then?]

[no! Stay put! I've made you wait long enough, I can find you myself]

It didn't take Wade long to find the store he was talking about. There was a crowd of people outside like always in this part of the city. 'Fucking tourists' he thought as a foreigner crashed into him while attempting to take a picture of his family. He pulled his phone back out to text peter.

[Im here]

Seconds after sending it, he noticed a figure in the corner of his eye reach in their pocket and pull out a phone. The boy looked the right age, around 17 years old, with dark brown hair. He smiled when he read the message, 'damn that's fucking cute' and he looked up in an attempt to find the other man. 'Yep, that's definitely him!'

Wade tried to sneak his way behind the boy to surprise him but that damn Spidey sense warned the boy of Wades presence. He turned around to see the blonde man towering above him with his arms outstretched as if he was about to pounce on the smaller boy.

"Hello?" The smaller boy was a bit shocked by Wades entrance.

"Hey…." Wade was slightly embarrassed. How could he not be? Spider-man was standing right there in front of him, without his costume and damn was he cute or what!?

"Sorry to keep you waiting baby boy" he apologized.

Who knows how long he's been standing in front of this store waiting for him. 'He probably thinks I'm an asshole.' Wade was prepared to get scolded, like he always does when he screws up, but it never came.

"It's okay. I don't mind. There was actually a street performance going on just a little while ago so I was keeping myself entertained with that. Too bad you missed it. It wasn't half bad." His smile as he told Wade about the performance was enough to make Wades heart melt. He wasn't even paying attention to the others ramblings but just stood gawking at his presence. Peter must have noticed because he stopped talking and gave Wade a concerned look, then embarrassment.

"Sorry I was rambling wasn't I? You can tell me to stop if I get too annoying with it. I just haven't been out in a while, so I'm a bit nervous actually" he laughed, trying not to make the atmosphere too awkward.

"No it's cute. Keep doing that. I love seeing that pretty smile of yours" Wade winked at the other boy. Peter blushed at the comment. Apparently he didn't get compliments like that very often.

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" Wade asked.

"Well there is this movie I've been wanting to watch but we have some time to kill before it starts. Why don't we walk around here until then?" Peter pointed to the toy store behind him.

"Looks dumb… lets do it!" Wade grabbed the others arm and led him inside the glass doors.

The inside looked like Willie Wonka's chocolate factory, only the candy was replaced with toys from floor to ceiling and children rushed past them constantly to get to the toys that they always happened to be blocking. Despite the crowds, they were able to hold a decent conversation, if you would call Peter's rambling and Wade silently admiring him a conversation. Peter went on about his recent patrols around the city, the damages that happen to his costume and techniques he learned so he can patch it up himself, how his aunt makes the most amazing pies in the world and how boring it is being homeschooled during your senior year of high school. He was about to go off onto another tangent about how the Avengers treat him like a kid, but he was cut off when he looked up to see the biggest teddy bear he has ever seen perched up against the wall. He didn't even notice himself gravitate towards it and there was no resisting wrapping his arms around the giant creature. 'Way to not act like a kid' he thought to himself once he realized what he was doing.

Wade only stood there, giggling at the sight, but he regretted it when he saw how embarrassed Peter became.

"Hey, Petey! Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. You just looked really cute hugging that bear" Wade apologized. But Peter's expression didn't lighten up like it did the last time Wade embarrassed him.

"My uncle used to collect stuffed told me that each bear was special and he bought one every year on his and Aunt Mays anniversary but they had to move them downstairs because my Aunt started getting allergies from the dust that collected on them. I remember going into his basement when I was younger and seeing his collection in some of the boxes and I would always sneak down there to play with them without his permission. This bear looks like one of the ones I played with when I was little and it just reminded me of him"

"What happened to your uncle?"

"Its…. a long story. Maybe another day" Wade can sense the boys uneasiness at the subject. He glanced around at the smaller bears around them and found one that looked exactly like the one Peter was hugging.

"Hey look! They made a mini version!" Wade held up the bear in front of Peter's face. Peter reached out and held the bear the other had given him, a smile returned to his face at the sight of it. He turned it around to look at the price, "$40 dollars" he said to himself in disappointment. Collectors toys really don't sell for cheap do they? Peter wasn't the type to spend that sort of money, being a part time student, part time photographer, and full time superhero. He set the bear down in a pile of toys, knowing that it would be irresponsible of him to spend that much on something that wasn't a necessity to him.

"Hey why are you putting it down!? I thought you wanted it!" Wade protested.

"Did you see the price? I can't afford it right now" Peter turned to walk towards the exit, "It's getting late, we should start walking towards the theater"

"I'm getting you this bear" Wade called out to him, with the bear back in his hands.

"No you are not!" Peter spun around in protest.

"Too late, I'm buying it" Wade teased as he walked towards the register, bear in hand.

"You don't have to buy this for me!"

"I can't stop my hand. What's this? I'm pulling the money from my wallet and giving it to this nice lady"

Wade finished up his purchase and nearly skipped over to meet Peter.

"I can't believe you actually bought it. You didn't have to do that" Peter said clutching the bag in his arms.

"I wanted to buy it for you. Besides, it will give you something to remember me by when I leave"

"What the hell kind of movie was that!?" Wade complained as they walked out of the theater. Peter was following behind him, hiding his face in his sleeves as he tried to wipe away a few stray tears off his face.

"It was a good movie!" He protested.

"No. It was obviously a terrible movie considering how it made you cry from just how stupid it was! What kind of messed up author wants to write a love story about two teenagers with cancer!? I'm calling bullshit on this one"

"I really don't see why you hated it so much"

"Really!? Petey, I couldn't get myself to relate to those characters at all! They were purely fairy tale. I mean, who's parents are actually that supportive? If that was my family, they would have been all 'Wade, we ain't gonna sugar coat it, you're dying! Suck it up! Stop crying before I whip you with this belt, you little sissy!' I swear if I ever get cancer, I'm gonna ask the doctor to just pull the plug and let me die! I don't have the patience to deal with all that medical crap. Plus, hospitals scare me!"

"Wade don't say that!" Peter was so taken back by what the other had said. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes again.

"Which part? The one about my parents or about killing myself? Because they are both the truth."

"I just didn't realize you lived in such an abusive home. I'm really sorry"

"I used to live in one. I don't see my family anymore and I probably never will again. My dad abandoned us when I was young and my mom died not too much later. And I really don't know any other family besides them. Like I said before, I have no one."

"You have me" Peter replied clutching the bear Wade had bought him.

"Petey, you don't understand."

"No I do!" Peters sudden change in tone startled Wade. He was sure the other was furious at him by now. But instead of hurting him, Peter grasped Wade's hand with a firm grip, holding both their hands to his chest as he spoke. "You may not realize it, but from everything we have told each other tonight, we are more similar than you would think. I was lucky to have my aunt and uncle when my life looked like it was going downhill and I was lucky to have someone to point me in the right direction and support me, and I realize you weren't lucky enough to have that until now. Wade, I want to be there for you and support you. I want to make sure you don't throw your life away because you think you are worthless. You don't have to be alone anymore! I will be there for you!"

Wade was left speechless as he resorted to analyzing the entangled fingers in front of him. The way his hand engulfed the other's smaller one made Peter's fingers look so delicate compared to his own. He tried to think of a comeback to what Peter said, maybe a witty remark, but he was at a loss for words. And nothing could prepare him for what Peter did next. Wade felt the force of the other pulling his arm so that he would stumble forward. He would have almost landed on the boy if it hadn't been for his lips to catch the fall.

His lips were soft and tasted sweet from the candy they had eaten earlier in the theater. The weight of an arm pressed against the back of Wade's neck. He noticed how the other boy had to stand on his toes to reach his mouth and how he tried to bring the his face closer to his. The kiss was short, innocent and sweet. Peter pulled away only to burry his burning face into the other man's neck and wrap his other arm around his neck, giving Wade freedom of both his hands. Wade's trembling hands hovered over the boy's waist. He didn't know if he was supposed to return the gesture and hug back. He was never in the position of accepting these sort of advances and his head was buzzing from all of this new information.

'Fuck! This was not supposed to fucking happen! Why is this happening!? What do I do!? Abort! Abort! May Day! This is not a drill. I think this kid is actually falling for me!'

He felt the boy nuzzling his warm face against his neck. His hair brushed against Wade's cheek with each movement, causing his face to turn a deep shade of red at its soft touch.

'Fuck it!' Wade mentally yelled to himself as he wrapped his arms firmly around the other's waist. The force lifted Peter off the ground for a moment before Wade bent down to meet him at his level. He didn't want Peter to see his face, it was too embarrassing for him. With his hand, he guided Peter's head so that both their heads were resting on each other's shoulders. He held the boy in that spot and he didn't care about the scattered people walking past them, giving odd looks at the very public display of affection. The world went silent and all he wanted to focus on was the warmth of Peter's body against his.

He hoped nothing would ruin this moment, but destiny had a way of shitting on all his happy moments. A familiar figure exiting one of the nearby buildings caught his eye. It didn't take a moment before Wade connected a name to that person. It was one of the two men he had spent countless hours searching for last night and there he was! Out in public and right in front of his face. Wade knew he would never get such a perfect opportunity to complete his mission again, but how can he do it without Peter knowing?

Wade ended the hug, prying Peter off of him while still maintaining constant visuals on the villain who was now entering a taxi cab. He memorized the number, 'cab 221,' it was heading east from what Wade could see.

"Wade I'm s-"

"Shhh. Petey. Something came up just now. I have to go"

"But Wa-"

"We'll discuss this later! I have to go, now!" Wade could see from the look in Peter's eyes that he was worried and upset about his sudden departure. 'Shit don't give me that look! I don't want to be the bad guy here!'

Wade couldn't just leave him there, especially after what just happened between them. 'Don't do it! You don't have to do it!' He tried to mentally reason with himself. But it was of no prevail. He lifted Peter's chin so that they were both facing each other once again and planted a rushed kiss on his lips.

"Promise me you won't leave New York without saying goodbye." Peter begged once his lips were free.

"I promise" Wade replied, still distracted by the other man.

He raced down the street to keep a visual on the vehicle. Luckily for him, he kept his costume and a spear gun and silencer in his backpack at all times. He knew for sure Peter would hate him if he knew what his real job was. But he was already so deep into the system that he wasn't able to find any way out of the mercenary business.

Wade thought about that Peter had said, about helping him and guiding him into the right direction. He really wished it were true but he saw no hope in himself or in their relationship. 'It's best we don't get closer. I will only end up hurting him' Wade hated to admit that to himself. The taxi cab came to a stop outside of what looked to be an abandoned fireworks shop. The man exited the taxi, lugged a heavy looking briefcase into the basement where he disappeared into. This gave Wade a moment to change into his costume before going in to attack and he was sure that no one was able to see him hidden in the alleyway. As he pulled out the contents of his bag, he noticed his cellphone hidden under the mess. Wade pulled out the phone and deleted the number belonging to Peter. 'It's what's best for the two of us.' Wade pulled on his mask, loaded his gun, and began forming a strategy to both take this man out and find the location of the other member.

"I'm sorry, Peter." he whispered to himself as he made his way towards the building.

This was his life. This was who he was. And there was nothing stopping him from what he was born to do.

Kill.


End file.
